Sisi Lain Naruto
by Natsume Midorikawa
Summary: Naruto yang ceria, berisik dan banyak tingkah mendadak lenyap dari sekolah. Teman-temannya lantas bingung. Terutama teman sebangkunya, Sasuke Uchiha yang sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai si pirang itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto? Sasuke akhirnya mengunjungi rumah tinggal si Uzumaki dan menemukan sesuatu yang-mencenangkan. A SasuNaru Story. BL. YAOI. DLDR. AU


_**Sisi Lain Naruto**_

Cast : Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

Rated : M

Warning : BL, YAOI FOR SURE, TYPO, PASARAN, GAJE, PWP

Summary : Naruto yang ceria, berisik dan banyak tingkah mendadak lenyap dari sekolah. Teman-temannya lantas bingung. Terutama teman sebangkunya, Sasuke Uchiha yang sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai si pirang itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto? Sasuke akhirnya mengunjungi rumah tinggal si Uzumaki dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

A/N : Ini Fic pertama saya. Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin fandom lain dengan perubahan sana-sini.

* * *

Sudah genap 3 hari, Naruto Uzumaki tak menampakan batang hidungnya di kelas. Senyum ceria dan suara berisiknya hilang sejenak. Kini, bangku sebelah Sasuke pun kosong. Bangku itu harusnya di duduki oleh si pirang-berisik-cerewet-ceria-manis itu. Manis? Hem, Naruto memang manis kok. Apa? Kau tidak suka? Memang, yang suka kan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke memang suka pada Naruto satu itu. Salah sendiri, kemanisan sih—emangnya sirup?. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Walau luarnya cuek-cuek aja, dalam hatinya Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan Naruto. Pasalnya, selama 3 hari pula Naruto sama sekali tidak menelpon atau memberi kabar. Padahal biasanya, Naruto selalu berisik dengan pesan singkat atau _email_ atau telepon. Tapi, Naruto tak melakukan ketiganya sejak 3 hari terakhir.

"Jenguklah dia, Sasuke. Mungkin dia sakit parah," kata Kiba, menambah kekhawatiran Sasuke. "Ya, bisa saja dia kembali ke orang tuanya," timpal Neji yang merangkap sebagai ketua kelas. _KEMBALI KE ORANG TUA?! HELL NO!_ Batin Sasuke berteriak. Sasuke baru ingat kalau Naruto adalah kaum urban, alias pindahan dari desa ke kota!

Ujung-ujungnya Sasuke hanya pasang wajah datar. "Mungkin aku akan ke rumahnya," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke mengebut dengan motor miliknya melintasi Konoha. Dengan berpedoman pada GPS canggih dan alamat dari ruang guru, ia berhasil menemukan rumah Naruto yang ternyata tinggal di apartemen bertingkat yang sederhana.

Dicarinya kotak pos dengan nama teman pirangnya itu. Uzumaki-Uzumaki-Uzumaki, _ah! Nomor 12_. Sasuke segara naik ke lantai 2 dan mencari nomor itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia membaca nama Uzumaki dan mengetuknya.

"Naruto, apa kau di dalam?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menekan bel setelahnya. Lama sekali ia berdiri sampai akhirnya ada yang menyahut. " _Ya?_ " suara Naruto ia dengar dari dalam. Tanpa sadar senyum di wajah Sasuke terukir. "Ini aku, Sasuke. Naru, buka pintunya," suruh Sasuke. Naruto menjawab lama, " _Pulanglah,_ " Naruto mengusir bahkan tanpa membuka pintu. Sasuke tentu syok. Ia... diusir?

"Tidak mau. Buka pintunya, _baka_!" Sasuke menendang pintu. " _Pulang saja Sasuke! Aku sedang tidak enak badan!_ " jawab Naruto dengan nada-marah? Sasuke lebih marah lagi kalau Naruto tidak mengijinkannya masuk. "Biarkan aku melihatmu! Kau sedang sakit kan?!" balas Sasuke sengit. Naruto kemudian tidak menjawab. Hanya pintu yang membuka-sebagai jawaban yang Naruto berikan. Sasuke senang bukan kepalang.

Sasuke melepas sepatu dan berjalan masuk. Baru pertama kali ia masuk ke apartemen kecil. Maklum, ia kan tinggal di rumah besar. Semuanya serba kecil. Tapi cocok untuk Naruto yang tinggal sendirian. "Naruto?" panggil Sasuke lagi. Bingung melandanya. Naruto tadi bicara dengannya di alik pintu. Tapi di mana dia sekarang?

Sasuke menangkap sesuatu menggunung di atas sebuah ranjang. Naruto-kah?

"Naruto?" ia kembali memastikan sambil mendekati gundukan di atas ranjang itu. Kening Sasuke berkerut bingung menatap selimut tersebut. "Sasuke?" sebuah suara lirih menyapa telinga Sasuke. Ia bisa menangkap suara itu dari balik selimut putih tebal yang menggunung di tempat tidur. "Sasuke, itukah kau?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke lega. Untunglah Naruto beneran ada di rumah. Siapa tahu yang tadi ternyata cuma rekaman. "Iya. Kau di dalam situ?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke hendak menyibaknya sebelum suara Naruto mencegah. "Jangan! Jangan buka selimut ini," seru Naruto dari balik selimut.

Sasuke pun mundur. Ia bersorak dalam hati, Naruto ternyata masih hidup. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya—tersirat nada khawatir. Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat selimut itu bergerak. "Aku—tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto dari balik selimut. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kalau kau baik-baik saja, mengapa kau absen 3 hari tanpa kabar? Bodoh," Sasuke mendekati ranjang.

"Aku—tidak bisa ke sekolah," jawab Naruto. Sasuke lantas bingung. "Ada apa denganmu? Buka selimut ini, Naruto!" pekik Sasuke sambil menarik-narik selimut itu. "Baik-Baik! Berhenti menarik selimutku," Naruto balas berteriak. Akhirnya ia memunculkan diri. Sasuke membatu sesaat. "EEEHH?!" Pekiknya kaget—sangat di luar karakter.

Sepasang telinga kucing coklat berada di atas kepalanya, juga nampak ekor yang meliuk kesana kemari di bagian, emm—pantat Naruto. Wajah yang berkeringat dan memerah karena berkemul begitu lama. Eh, apa ini…? "A-Ano... Naruto... ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Takutnya, ia salah masuk kamar.

"Jangan heran! Aku bisa jelaskan! Ini—ini… aku sebenarnya… siluman kucing," jelas Naruto sangat-sangat di luar nalar. "Bicara apa kau? Mana mungkin!" elak Sasuke-tidak ingin menerima kenyataan. "Itu hanya bando dan ekor kucing yang kau tempel kan?" Sasuke lagi-lagi berkata. Kalau pujaan hatinya adalah siluman kucing... ya ampun, selama ini Naruto siluman?!

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak bohong! Ini asli, dasar _aho_!" Naruto berkata dengan wajah merah karena kesal bukan main. Telinga Naruto bergerak-gerak, ekornya meliuk minta dielus. _Tapi, Naruto yang seperti ini sangatlah tidak buruk. Kawai ne..._ batin Sasuke mesum.

"Hm-hmm... Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?". Sasuke duduk di ranjang. Tangan jahilnya meraih ekor bewarna coklat terang itu dan mengelusnya pelan. "Sa-Sasu! Hei!" Naruto menarik ekornya menjauh, tapi Sasuke sudah mengelus hingga ke pangkal ekornya. Tentu saja, ia melonjak geli. Maklum, bagian dengan banyak syaraf alias-sensitif.

Tanga Sasuke yang satunya mengelus telinga yang bergerak-gerak. Memanjanya dengan lembut, membuat Naruto geleng-geleng karena geli. Tapi, ia masih punya naluri manusia. Dan respon 'geli' dari telinganya malah jatuh di bagian paling privasi miliknya. Yap, organ kelamin pria miliknya.

Selesai dengan ekor, Sasuke melus leher. Kucing sangat suka bila lehernya dielus. Apa Naruto juga sama? Pikir Sasuke demikian.

"Hyaa~ …" Naruto memejamkan mata dengan wajah memerah. Ia benar-benar dilanda kenikmatan sekarang. Yeh, itulah reaksi Naruto akibat elusan leher dari Sasuke. _Ya ampun! Naruto menggoda sekali, demi Jashin-sama._ Nafas Naruto tersenggal. Sasuke pun tak tahan untuk menciumnya. Bukan hanya sebuah kecupan, namun ciuman yang dalam. "Ungg~ hhhn—Sas—ke~" desah Naruto. Ia merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke berhasil meniban tubuh Naruto di atas tempat tidur. Tak sengaja, lutut Sasuke mengenai kejantanan Naruto. "Nghhh~" desahnya, menahan nikmat di bawah sana. Tak sadar, kalau ia sudah tegang melebihi Sasuke. Sasuke yang tersadar melepas ciumannya. Bisa ia lihat kalau wajah Naruto merah padam. Nafasnya juga tak beraturan. "Sa-Sasuke—aku merasa aneh—"Naruto menjawab dengan wajah merah. Sasuke pun bingung. "Aku suka di sentuh olehmu. Sentuh aku lagi—Sasuke…" pinta Naruto dengan memelas. Pertamanya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi, otak mesumnya aktif. Kesempatan seperti tak bisa datang lagi. Sasuke mana bisa menolak?

Tangan Sasuke mengelus ekor milik Naruto yang bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya, itu termasuk titik sensitive miliknya. "Ngghh~ haa—Sa-suke…" desahnya. Sasuke menyingkap kaus milik Naruto. Segera ia pilin puting yang telah mengeras itu. "Ngghaa~ Geli—ihh, Sasu—ke~" Naruto kembali dibuat mendesah saat lidah Sasuke menjilati kedua putingnya bergantian.

Sasuke pun mengelus kejantanan Naruto dari luar. "Ahhh~ Sa-Sasu—ke ngghh~" ia mendesah saat Sasuke memijit-mijit pelan miliknya. Belum lagi saat Sasuke menyentuhkan jarinya ke ujungnya yang memerah dan basah akibat cairan _precum_. "Aku—mau—keluaa—aargh!~". Cairan putih merembes dari tangan Sasuke. "Cepat sekali, Naruto," Sasuke menyeringai sambil menjilati tangannya. Nafas Naruto putus-putus. Tapi, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, ia bangkit dan memerangkap Sasuke. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu juga," ujarnya seperti dimabuk alcohol. Jangan-jangan memang benar dia mabuk berat? Pikir Sasuke ngaco.

"Unggh~" Sasuke mendesah nikmat saat lidah kasar Naruto (maklum siluman kucing) menjilati miliknya yang sudah tegak dari tadi. Mode kucing Naruto memang sangat menggemaskan. Beruntunglah ia menjenguk si pirang ini. "Sa-suke, aku akan memasukkannya. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi…" segera, Naruto naik keatas milik Sasuke dan memasukkannya pada lubang miliknya. Sasuke membelalakkan mata. _Hah? Apa-ap—SEKARANG?!_

"AAARRGHH~" Keduanya mengerang nikmat. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Lubang ini kelewat panas! Sial, kenapa ketat sekali, demi celana dalam Itachi!_. Pemandangan erotis tersaji di depan Sasuke. Naruto yang tak lagi berpakaian, dengan wajah merah dan mata memohon, telinga kucing serta ekor yang bergerak-gerak, juga kejantanannya yang basah… OH MAI GAT! Belum lagi, erangan dan desahan Naruto yang bertumbukkan dengan dirinya. Lagi, rasa panas di kejantanan miliknya. Sial, ia benar-benar tidak tahan!

"Aaagggh! Sa-su-ke..aahhh~~" desah Naruto saat Sasuke membalik posisi _Sasuke on top_ lagi. Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengontrol lagi. Ia terbuai oleh Naruto. Suara cempreng Naruto yang berubah serak karena air liur memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Apa-apaan pemuda ini? Mengapa ia menjadi seksi sekali? Padahal selama ini, Naruto hanya suka berteriak minta makanan. Sama seperti kucing yang mengeong pada majikannya.

"Sa-Suke…. Ahhh~ Aku ingin… ngghh!" Naruto mengerang kesal saat Sasuke menutupi jalan keluarnya. "Bersama Naruto!" Sasuke memejamkan mata nikmat saat lubang itu makin membungkusnya erat. "Su-ke.. aku—ahhh~ tidak bisa—ngghh—ahh~!". "Aku juga i-ngin—Naru—ahh~!" keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Lelah melanda. Tapi Sasuke lebih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Naruto alami. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?! Jujur!" Sasuke kini membentak. Naruto mengambil nafas di tengah helaannya. "Musim kawin. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku kucing setengah manusia. Aku juga mengalami yang namanya musim kawin," jelas Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Aku melakukan tadi atas nafsu hormonku," ujar Naruto lagi. Sasuke menoleh. _Jadi bukan karena ia cinta padaku?_ batin Sasuke yang mendadak patah hati. "Maaf telah memaksamu. Tapi—aku lega telah melakukannya," Naruto tersenyum. "Bodoh. Harusnya kau telepon aku, Dobe,". "Aku tidak bisa memaksa. Lagi pula, aku ini betina," jelas Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke bingung. "HAH? APA MAKSUDMU?!".

"Secara hormon, aku betina. Aku bisa hamil. Tapi fisikku laki-laki, yang sama sekali tak mendukung kelahiran," jelas Naruto lagi. _Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?_. "Jadi, ka-kau—bisa hamil?" tanya Sasuke takut. Sungguh, ia tak tahu apa-apa kalau soal ini. "Begitulah. Tenang saja, ia akan hidup bahagia walau tanpa ayah," jawab Naruto lagi. Sasuke menarik nafas, lalu meghembuskannya perlahan. "Jangan bicara begitu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab," Sasuke berubah pikiran. Ia pasti bisa kalau ia mau. "Lagi pula, aku ini sudah lama suka padamu," Sasuke berucap lagi. Ia menatap manik biru mengkilap milik Naruto, lalu mengelus rambut pirangnya yang jatuh karena keringat.

Setelah beberapa detik, pipi Naruto memerah mendengarnya. "Ja-Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu!" ia pun membalik badan membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya dan Naruto hingga sebatas dada. "Tidurlah dulu. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti," kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto pun mengangguk dalam diam.

5 menit berlalu. "Sa-Sasuke," Naruto memanggil. Sasuke yang belum tidur pun menjawab. "Hn?". "A-Aku… juga suka padamu," akhirnya Naruto menjawab. Sasuke membatu. INI ADALAH PUNCAK HIDUPNYA!

Ia pun memeluk Naruto erat. Ia menjilat leher Naruto. Tentu saja, Naruto kaget. "Hyaa~ A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto merasakan geli di lehernya. Lalu Sasuke menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. "Aku hanya menandaimu. Kau milikku selamanya," Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto, tentu hanya bisa memendam wajahnya yang memanas di balik selimut.

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Halo Minna-san!

Saya Natsume, _hajimemashite_! Ini cerita pertama yang saya _post_ setelah sekian lama didiamkan di _folder_ laptop.

Saya penulis yang baru terjun ke dunia fanfiction!

Khusus _account_ ini, memang hanya untuk _rated-M_ dan BL (Yaoi) saja.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah baca! Review jangan lupa, biar cerita saya makin bagus lagi.

Eh, ini Lemonnya nggak hot ya? Hehe, _gomen na_! Pokoknya _review_!

Sankyuu~~

Natsume Midorikawa


End file.
